My Pokemon Academia: Johto Adventures
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: In a world of Heroes, there are creatures who only exist in a series of islands, away from Hero Society. However, Izuku Midoriya and his friends now have the chance to learn of these 'Pokemon.' Will they have what it takes to save the people of Johto from Team Rocket AND face the Pokemon League? Time to go Plus Ultra! Up to Gen 8. Cover image by ExcadrillComics.
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon World

**Why, hello there! It is I, the 3rd dragneel, coming up with the first chapter of the story that received the most votes from my poll. As you can tell, this is a My Hero Academia/ Pokemon crossover. But rather than a 'characters being taken into a new world,' I thought of making this story take place in the My Hero world, but with the Pokemon Regions being set in a series of islands far from Japan. **

**Now, a few rules I will make for this story that I hope you guys will remember.**

**I will have wild Pokemon up to Generation 8 appear in the story, so expect a lot of variety.**

**I will NOT have Dynamaxing due to the amount of damage they can cause.**

**Mega Evolution and Z-Moves will be available in this story. **

**There are a few pairings in this story, though there WON'Tbe same sex couples.**

**Several Pokemon characters from the games and anime can appear, though Ash won't.**

**Contests will happen in this story, and Quirk Users can use their powers with their Pokemon in order to perform.**

**This will take place after Class 1-A's second school year, so there may be a few spoilers to the anime. You have been warned.**

**Blood and death will happen in this story.**

**Each character can have up to three Pokemon with a certain type. For example: Shoto can have 3 ice and fire types in his team.**

**NO ONE WILL CATCH LEGENDARIES. That would take away from the fun of the story.**

**If there is a rule I forgot, I will mention it in later chapters, but for now, these are official, so please remember them.**

**And with that said, let's jump right into the Johto Adventures!**

A single red and white sphere was thrown up into the sky, spinning rapidly. Once it was high enough, it suddenly opened up, unleashing a beam of white light. It strike the ground before it began taking the form of a massive beast and erupted, sparks dancing in the air. The being from the sphere is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian creature with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

The beast unleashed a massive roar in the air, causing ripples to spread.

A second red and white sphere was also thrown in the air before it opened up and unleashed a beam of light onto the ground. It then began to take shape before the light erupted with sparks. The second being is a large, humanoid creature with four well-muscled arms. It has bluish gray skin, red eyes, and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It has black markings that resemble briefs and wears golden power-save belt that resembles a championship belt. Its legs have considerable muscle tone, and its feet have two toes each.

The second creature began flexing its muscles, a smug smirk on its face.

And then… several lights turned on around them, revealing their setting to be a massive red and white stadium. A large green field with several black lines and an insignia of the sphere in the middle stood under their feet as thousands upon thousands of people cheer. Two shadowy figures stood on opposite sides of the stadium, facing the backs of their creatures.

"Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!"

"Machamp, Karate Chop!"

The green creature opened its mouth before unleashing a series of dark rings in the form of a beam. However, the blue creature raised its four arms before throwing a series of swift chops, cutting down the Dark Pulse with ease.

"Power-Up Punch!" Machamp pushed its feet on the ground launching it towards Tyranitar, fists glowing orange. Once it was close enough, Machamp delivered several harsh punches on its opponent, causing them to grunt while being pushed back. Machamp smirked even wider as its body began to glow red. "Now finish it with Close Combat!"

"Counter with Earthquake!" Growling in anger, Tyranitar raised its right leg before slamming it hard on the ground. Soon, the whole area began to shake violently, with several cracks emerging around it. Machamp began to stumble in place, losing the power to fight again. Then, the ground underneath the fighting creature exploded, sending it flying high. "Shoot it down with Hyper Beam!" With its own smirk, Tyranitar opened its mouth, a glowing red orb appearing in the middle of it before it unleashed a massive beam of energy. Machamp only had time to open its eyes before it was struck by the Hyper Beam, engulfing it in an explosion. After a few seconds, Machamp fell to the ground with a loud crash, its eyes becoming swirls.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins and the winner is Trainer B!" A booming voice called out as the audience began cheering even louder. Trainer B let out a smile before they ran up to Tyranitar.

"_Good work, Tyranitar." Trainer B said in gratitude. The large creature gave a nod before roaring to the sky._

"_With that, Trainer B will be able to challenge the Kanto Elite Four for a chance to take the Title of Kanto Champion!" The announcer exclaimed. "Will he fall like trainers before him, or will we have a new face to represent Kanto? Stay tune and find out!"_

"That was so cool! I wish I was there to see it!" A cheery female voice called out while watching the battle via her friend's laptop. Her name is Ochaco Uraraka, and she is a second year student at UA High, the most prestigious Hero school in the country. She was currently wearing her school uniform, along with her fellow students.

"I know, right?! You would think that Tyranitar wouldn't be able to win since it's four times weak to a Fighting type like Machamp, but that's not the case. It was able to push past its limits to pull off a win!" A second voice, this one being male, said with equal glee. His name is Izuku Midoriya, and like Ochaco, he was a second year at UA. He typed on his computer a bit to replay the battle. "His trainer really knows how to cover his Pokemon's weaknesses."

"Yes, though both sides fought to their limit. I respect them equally." A third male said professionally, cleaning his glasses with a small rag. This is Tenya Iida, friend to Izuku and Ochaco, as well as a second year.

The three were currently seated inside of a plane, with several of their classmates around them.

"This is so cool!" Mina Ashido said in glee, looking through the window on her right with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait till we land. This vacation will be the best one we had since I-Island!"

"No kidding. I just wanna see all the manly Pokemon they have in Johto." Eijiro Kirishima said with a big toothy grin, also excited out their trip. He looked to his left and noticed his pal, Katsuki Bakugo, sitting peacefully(for once) in his seat, wearing headphones and blasting what he could only assume to be punk rock. "Hey Bakugo, wanna check out the window?"

Bakugo didn't reply. He just kept listening to his music without a care in the world. Feeling someone watching him, the ash blonde male turned his head and noticed his friend looking at him. "What?" He asked while removing one of his headphones.

"I said, aren't you excited to go to another country?" Eijiro asked, getting a shrug from the Explosion Quirk user.

"Doesn't matter to me. It's just a vacation." Bakugo replied before he went back to listen to his music.

"Buzzkill." Mina muttered with a sigh before she and Eijiro continued to look through the window.

"Interesting. It seems that there are several areas that have landmarks inspired by Japanese culture, such as the Burned Tower." Momo Yaoyorozu said as she continued to read from a small book, which went into detail about what to expect in the Johto Region. She then let out a smile as she noticed a particular picture. "They even have Geisha that perform ritualistic dances for the public."

"Maybe we can see it after we land, ribbit." Tsuyu Asui said from Momo's right while giving a cute head tilt, her eyes glued to the book. "What do you think, Todoroki?" Sitting on the window seat was the last student of Class 1-A participating in the trip, Shoto Todoroki. He was merely staring at the window, watching the clouds pass by harmlessly. Hearing his name called, the dual hair colored male turned to his classmates with a stoic expression.

"This could be a useful experience for us in order to be the best Heroes we can be." Shoto replied coolly. "Plus, I could take pictures to show my siblings."

"That's very thoughtful." Momo commented with a soft smile. She knew that Shoto was much kinder than he let on, and that was one of the reasons she respected him.

"Mr. Aizawa, are we close to landing?" Ochaco asked her homeroom teacher, who was currently seated in front of her, Izuku and Tenya with his eyes closed. Shouta Aizawa, also known as the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead, lazily opened his eyes before looking out the window next to him. He let his vision readjust before speaking.

"Soon, from what I can tell." Aizawa answered while surpressing a yawn. Truth be told, this whole trip seemed like a waste of time to the lazy-looking Pro. He and the nine with him could be resting at home after another long semester. Not to mention the fact the villains were still hiding underground after Overhaul and his group, Shie Hassaikai, took the headlines. While there were other more than enough Heroes to handle them, Aizawa would feel much safer being there than in the sky.

"_Attention passengers. This is your pilot speaking." _The pilot said through the intercom, getting everyone's attention. _"We will be landing in ten minutrs. Please remain seated for the duration of our flight and turn off all electronics. Thank you for choosing Air Johto for your flight."_

"You heard him. No phones, no computers." Aizawa spoke up to his students, who all began turning off their devices. Ochaco took this chance to look out her window to see anything interesting… only to gasp in surprise.

"Deku, Iida. Look!" She called out in joy. Both males gave her a curious glance before they too looked out the window and gasped.

"Woah…"

"Incredible."

Flying next to the plane were several Flying Type Pokemon, namely Pidgey, Tallow and Fletchling. They briefly glanced at the passengers of the plane before flying away, earning smiles from those watching. Looking farther ahead, the three widened their eyes a bit as they saw a large scale of land under them.

"We're here… the start of our new adventure!"

A single TV turned on, showing what looked like a laboratory in the background. Standing behind a silver table is a man with light dark skin, pale colored brown hair and warm brown eyes. His attire consisted of a white lab coat over a red collared shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. He gave a warm smile before clearing his throat. _"Hello, everyone. How are you this fine day? My name is Samuel Oak, top professor of the Kanto Region. Welcome to the world of Pokemon. Now, for a brief history of our land. As many of you know, our planet inhabits superhumans, with abilities called Quirks. Due to this new phenomenon, our way of life had to adapt, to the point where Heroes incorporate everything around us."_

"_However, the same time Quirks appeared, a brand new species was discovered. One that was exclusive to a certain part of the world. These new discoveries were known as Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short. Unlike normal animals, Pokemon are known to be extremely intelligent, possessing powers similar to Quirks and having the strength to destroy landscapes. With further research, we had deduced the Pokemon be certain 'Types.' Since their discovery, humans have been working to create bonds with the Pokemon and to this day, we continue to learn more about our new friends." _Professor Oak then took out the same red and white sphere as before. _"We use these devices known as Pokeballs to keep our Pokemon close, should they choose us as their partners and friends. I encourage all of you to befriend as many Pokemon as possible and have an everlasting adventure!"_

'_Goldenrod City Airport'_

If there was one word to describe Goldenrod City, one of the most iconic cities in the Johto Region, it would be big.

Multiple towers stood tall as the sun reflected off them. A large gold casino shined with multiple lights, and hundreds and thousands pass by everyday.

Overall, it was Johto's equivalent of Las Vegas in California. And it excited the students of UA even more.

"WOW! I can't believe we're actually in Goldenrod City!" Izuku exclaimed with a big smile on his face, his yellow backpack strapped on. His eyes widened even more as he saw a Snorlax with a big security hat on its head. "Oh my god, they have a Snorlax as a security guard!"

"No kidding. And check out that Lycanroc!" Eijiro added with a toothy grin, watching as an airport security guard walked by with a Midday form Lycanroc in front of him, sniffing around for any signs of trouble.

"OOOHHHH! She has a cutie with her!" Mina shouted with a squeal as she saw a woman with a Jigglypuff on her shoulder.

"Let's go see the gift shop, Tsu." Ochaco said while pointing at a nearby kiosque. She was planning on buying some things from Kyouka and Toru, but also her parents(despite the fact they told her that it was fine.)

"Don't leave the group! We must stay in an orderly fashion!" Tenya scolded while hand chopping the air.

"We aren't here to sight see." Aizawa said with an irritated tone. "We're here for a learning experience and we can't do that if you stop at every store."

"Say, Mr. Aizawa, is anyone going to pick us up, or are we taking a train?" Mina asked curiously.

"We can't even if we wanted to, Raccoon Eyes." Katsuki said with his hands in his pockets, much to Mina's irritation.

"He's not wrong." Momo spoke up with her hands cupped together in front of her. "We're in a new land, which means any money we have would be useless. I'm sure Mr. Aizawa has planned a route for us."

"Like that?" Shoto spoke up while pointing ahead. The group turned to where the Half Cold, Half Hot user was pointing at.

Next to the exit of the airport was a girl, not much older than they were, with brown hair tied in twin pigtails and matching eyes. She wore a red shirt with short blue overalls that stopped just at her thighs, long black socks under white leggings, red shoes, a large white hat with a red band around it and a large red bow on the left side. She carried a yellow bag under her left arm as she looked around.

However, what caught everyone's attention was the Pokemon on her head, and what it was carrying.

Standing on top of the girl's head was a small, blue bipedal Pokémon. It has a nearly spherical shape with a white belly, and has round ears with red insides. Its arms and feet are short and possess no visible digits. There is a blue, bubble-like ball at the tip of its zigzagging black tail. In its stubby arms was a sign that said "Eraserhead and Class 1-A."

The girl, after looking around for some time, turning towards the group before widening her eyes a bit.

"Look Marill, I see them!" The girl said to the Pokemon on her head, who repeated its name in joy. With a smile, she practically skipped towards the group, stopping just in front of them with her hands behind her back. "Excuse me, but you are Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero that teaches at UA High, right?"

"I am. Are you with Professor Elm?" Aizawa asked rhetorically, looking at her lazily. It was clear that this girl was waiting for them, but he wanted to make sure. His answer came in the form of a giggle from the girl.

"That's right. I'm Lyra, from New Bark Town and this is my friend, Marill." The girl, now known as Lyra, said with a mock salute.

"Marill!" The Pokemon on her head, known as Marill, said while giving a friendly wave.

"Awww!" The girls in the group all cooed, seeing the cute gesture from Marill.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd meet Pro Heroes outside of Johto." Lyra admitted while scratching her cheek. "I mean there are Quirk users here, but not as many as there are in Japan and the United States. But still, when Professor Elm told me that UA was sending some of its best students for an Exchange Program, I couldn't wait. So I volunteered to pick all of you up when your plane landed." She then put her hands behind her back while looking at the other teens. "Let me be the first to say, 'Welcome to Johto!' Is everyone read to meet Professor Elm in New Bark Town?"

"Hang on, are you gonna drive us there?" Ochaco asked innocently, only to get a giggle from the brown haired Johto Native.

"Nope!" Lyra answered with a cute wink. "Professor Elm had one of his assistants drive me here with a bus. It's just outside and waiting for us. So let's get going!" With that, Lyra practically skipped towards the exit, with Marill gesturing them to follow.

"You heard her. There's no point in waiting." Aizawa said before he began following Lyra with his students. Once they were outside, they saw a large blue bus and a man in a lab coat waiting for them. As soon as the man saw the group he smiled.

"Ahh, Eraserhead. Welcome. I hope your trip was pleasant." The man said with a kind smile.

"It was fine. Can we get going already?" Aizawa asked once again, earning a nervous chuckle from the man.

"Right, please come in." The students were the first to enter the bus, followed by Aizawa, Lyra and finally the man, who was also the designated driver. Once seated on the driver's seat, the man looked back at everyone. "Buckle in. We'll be in New Bark Town in about three hours." With that, he turned on the bus and began to drive.

"Three hours? Man, and I thought we'd get there sooner." Mina said with a huff as she, Tsu and Lyra took the left front row, with Izuku, Shoto and Tenya taking the other. Momo and Ochaco sat in front of the trio of girls while Bakugo and Kirishima were in front of the boys.

"Trust me, we're lucky." Lyra said while raising a finger. "See, a lot of people and new Trainers usually have to walk or ride bikes than afford a car. Traveling on foot takes them about three days just to reach a town, two if they walk overnight. Some of my friends told me that they had to take off their shoes every hour because of how far they walked. I hope you brought good walking shoes."

"Marill, Mar." Marill spoke up from Lyra's lap.

'_Adorable…' _Tsu thought as she stared at the Water and Fairy Type with a small blush. Lyra noticed this and giggled.

"Marill likes to be scratched behind her ear. Go ahead." Lyra suggested with a wink. Tsu and Mina didn't waste any time as they began to scratch Lyra's Pokemon behind the ear, getting her to coo in joy.

"Is that Marill your partner?" Momo asked as she and Ochaco poked their heads up to speak to the Johto native.

"More like a best friend." Lyra answered while tickling her Pokemon. "I'm not an official Trainer yet, so this Marill is still technically wild. But when I get my starter, I'll battle Marill and catch her. Isn't that right, Marill?" The blue Pokemon bounced in agreement, much to the Girls' joy.

"I can't wait to see all the Johto Starters." Izuku said while taking out a blue notebook with a Pokeball logo on it.

"You keep a journal on Pokemon too? I thought you were obsessed with Heroes." Shoto spoke up, peeking at Izuku's notebook with mild interest.

"While it is true that we live in a community of Heroes, it doesn't mean we can't take other interests." Tenya said while looking out the window, taking in the new surroundings. "Johto, my family spoke about visiting her one summer, though because of the family business, our plans changed. And with Tensei…"

"We understand, Iida. Maybe you can show your brother the pictures of the Pokemon so he won't feel left out." Izuku said with a warm smile, which Tenya returned. "I really want to compare notes with Professor Elm. Did you know he was one of Professor Oak's students? He must know a lot about Pokemon. Maybe he can tell us some of the poems his teacher told him. My mom really likes those, and maybe I can get an autograph from him, if he's here of course."

"If you keep muttering like that, I will kill you." Bakugo spoke up with an annoyed tone. He may have toned down his attitude, but he still hated when Izuku got in a muttering phase.

"Sorry." Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Bakugo, check out those Pokemon!" Kirishima exclaimed while nudging his friend. The ash blonde male took his eyes off his childhood friend and looked out the window. Sure enough, he saw a battle going on between a Magmar and an Excadrill.

"Huh, not bad." Bakugo commented. Kirishima looked back at Izuku before giving a small smirk and a thumbs up.

'_I wonder what other kinds of Pokemon we'll see.' _Izuku thought before he entered a conversation with Tenya and Shoto to pass the time.

'_Three hours later'_

New Bark Town wasn't considered much of a landmark for the Johto Region, but it was a good starting point for many young Trainers to be. It was peaceful, the people were kind, and it was the home of Professor Elm's laboratory.

And it was here that a new Trainer was about to start his adventure.

"Oh yeah, that feels even better than before!" A young man spoke up while exiting his white and brown house, stretching his arms out wide. He was about fifteen years old, with slightly tan skin, dark purple hair with a long croaked bang under a yellow and black hat that he wore backwards, and matching colored eyes. He wore a black shirt under a red hoodie with a white ring and zipper, yellow and black shorts, white socks with an orange ring on the top and black and white sneakers, along with a black backpack.

Jimmy Gold was excited, and for a good reason.

Today, he was going to start his Pokemon Journey all by himself.

"Before I go, better make sure I have everything." Jimmy said as he kneeled down and removed his backpack, zipping it open. He then began searching through the contents with a critical eye. "Let's see: Repel? Check. Extra clothes? Check. Underwear? Double check. Food and snacks? Check. Pokegear? Ummmm… Oh no." Jimmy continued search through his backpack, even going so far as to start throwing out all the items inside.

But no matter how much room he cleared up, he couldn't find his Pokegear!

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Don't tell me I lost it!" Frustrated, Jimmy zipped open the second pocket of his backpack, only to sigh in relief. "Oh thank Arceus." Jimmy took out a blue and white flip phone-like device with the Pokeball symbol on the middle. Putting all his stuff back into his backpack, Jimmy straightened himself up with a big smile. "Okay, everything's good. I know Professor Elm's waiting for me, so I should get going. Look out Johto, because your new Champion is right here!" With a determined expression, Jimmy began to run.

He had waited years for the day he could start his adventure. While he was originally going to start traveling with his friends, he had to help around the house due to his father being sick. Now that he was feeling better, though, he could now take the first few steps he needed to become a Pokemon Trainer. Jimmy would occasionally wave to his neighbors, giving them a quick 'hello.' He didn't want to seem rude, but the faster he got to the lab, the faster he can get going before sundown. _'Cyndaquil, Chikorita or Totodile. Which one should I choose? Not Chikorita since I'm sure she might be the weakest. Totodile would be cool, but having a fire type right off the bat would really help me out. Huh, guess that wasn't too harder to think of.'_

Turning the corner, Jimmy's smile grew wider as he finally caught sight of Professor Elm's lab. It was a simple two story building, with a teal colored roof, two chimneys, a large antenna(which is most likely sending or receiving data) several windows and a large brown door in the front. Which it wouldn't be considered a 'traditional' laboratory, it was still a rather impressive building, and one fitting of a person like Elm. "Here we go." Straightening himself up, the purple haired male began to walk towards the lab…

… Only for a bus to come out of nowhere and stopped in front of him, causing him to faceplant on the ground. _'Where the hell did that bus come from?!' _Jimmy thought with a tick mark on his head as he pushed himself up. The bus stop wasn't even close to the lab, for Arceus' sake! Who in their right mind would drive a bus like that?!

"Okay, we're here." Stepping out of the bus was one of Professor Elm's assistants, who gestured the people inside the bus to come out. Jimmy poked his head out of the corner of the bus, curious to see who else was on the bus.

The first was a rather tired looking adult with deleveled black hair, wearing dark clothes with a long grey scarf wrapped around his neck and yellow goggles.

Then following man were several teenagers around Jimmy's age: one with green hair and freckles, a tall blue haired guy with glasses, an emo looking guy with half red and white hair, a guy with spiky red hair and oddly sharp teeth, a rough looking guy with ash blonde hair, a cute brunette with rosy pink cheeks, a strange pink skinned girl with racoon-like eyes, pink hair and yellow horns, a really beautiful girl with black haired tied in a ponytail, and a girl with really long dark green hair and a somewhat blank face.

However, the last person who got off the bus was someone Jimmy knew.

"Lyra?!" Jimmy spoke up while walking in view. The group turned their attention towards Jimmy in surprise, though Lyra had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Jimmy!" Lyra exclaimed as she ran up and gave the boy a big hug, causing him to tumble a bit before he regained his composure. Marill followed suit, hugging Jimmy's left leg out of joy.

"I guess they're friends." Kirishima said with a small chuckle.

"Do you know him?" Aizawa asked the lab assistant, who nodded.

"His name is Jimmy Gold and he lives her in New Bark Town. The Professor mentioned that he and Lyra were going to come by to choose their Pokemon." The assistant answered. "I neer thought he would come so late, though."

"You were trying to get your Starter before me?" Lyra said while pushing away from Jimmy, giving him a pout with her hands on her hips, Marill copying her movement. "I thought you would wait! So mean."

"H-Hey, it's not like that." Jimmy said while waving his hands frantically. "I-I was… gonna wait for you! Yeah, that's it." Lyra narrowed her eyes, making him sweat a bit. "Okay, maybe I was trying to get my Pokemon, but you already have Marill!"

"It's not my Pokemon, you dummy!" Lyra shouted while comedically throwing punches at Jimmy, forcing him on the defensive. The group just sweatdropped at their behavior, though Aizawa just gave a flat expression.

"I smell love in the air~" Mina giggled with a twinkle in her right eye. She could feel her Shipper senses tingling, and she wanted to act on them!

"To witness one receive their Pokemon is an opportunity we cannot waste!" Tenya said with a stoic stance.

"He does act kinda dumb." Tsu said to herself with a finger on her chin.

"I think we should continue our tour, right Lyra?" The assistant said, causing Lyra to turn her attention back to him.

"Oops, sorry." Lyra said with an embarrassed tone while releasing her hold on Jimmy, much to his relief.

"Geez, she's as strong as a Slaking." Jimmy muttered under his breath before he and the others entered the laboratory. As they walked through the hallway to the meeting room, Jimmy looked at the UA students with a curious expression. _'Did I see these guys before or what? They really look familiar.'_

"As you can see, Professor Elm has spent many years researching Pokemon under the tutelage of Professor Oak in Kanto. In fact, he became the first professor ever in the Johto Region." The assistant said.

"Has Professor Elm ever traveled to the other regions?" Momo asked politely.

"Not that I know of. But he has kept in connected with the other professors to exchange research notes." The assistant said with a smile. "Fair warning: Professor Elm is… somewhat clumsy." The others gave him a curious expression. Surely he couldn't be THAT odd, could he? The group soon arrived in front of a pair of brown doors, with the assistant grabbing the handles before pulling them open…

"NO PINECO, DON'T-"

*BOOM*

… And were greeted to a sudden flash of light, followed by a small explosion that covered them in smoke. _'WHAT HAPPENED?!' _Many of the teenagers thought while coughing. Aizawa, having sharp instincts, put on his goggles while grabbing hold of his scarf, ready to attack whoever was responsible for the explosion. A figure could slightly be seen through the smoke, which prompted the Erasure Hero to send out his scarf, wrapping around the 'attacker' tightly as they screamed in shock.

"Professor?!" The smoke slowly began to dissipate, giving the group a good view of the laboratory. Multiple machines and computers were scattered around, along with a large capsule with clear glass to see through and a large shelf of books stood strong. More lab assistants were in the room, all giving Eraserhead a shocked expression. "P-Please put down Professor Elm!"

"Elm?" Aizawa asked quietly before he looked at the person he captured.

The person tied up was a scrawny-looking male in his late 30s with dark brown hair that had a spiky looking front and dark blue eyes. He wore a teal collared shirt underneath a white lab coat, tan pants and a pair of glasses.

'_THAT'S PROFESSOR ELM?!' _The UA Students thought in shock, both with the appearance of Professor Elm AND the fact their homeroom teacher, who is known to be a cool headed individual, just captured him with his scarf.

"MMMMMM!" The captive, now identified as Professor Elm, muffled under the scarf, wiggling like a worm. Aizawa let out a sigh before he began pulling his scarf off of Professor Elm, allowing him to breath. "Oh… my… that was something."

"Are you alright, Professor?" One of the assistants asked him in concern.

"I'm fine, really." Professor Elm answered with a nervous chuckle as he stood up, fixing his collar before he looked at his guests with a smile. "Sorry about that. As you can tell, we had a little accident with a Pokemon." He gingerly looked at the smot mark on the floor.

"No one got hurt, did they?" Lyra asked with a frown.

"No no. We're fine. But it's just embarrassing, considering I was ready for all of you." Elm said with a sheepish smile before composing himself. "Welcome to my lab, Class 1-A of UA High, Eraserhead."

"Sorry about what I did." Aizawa admitted while scratching his head with one hand. It wasn't like him to make a mistake like that, but he was just caught off guard.

"Oh no, don't apologize. That was actually really educational." Elm said with a smile.

"Educational?" Everyone asked with a question mark over their head. The professor's smile grew as a twinkle flashed in his glasses before he dramatically took out a green book.

"You see, besides researching Pokemon, I also have a habit of looking up Pro Heroes and their Quirks, and have compiled them into this notebook!" He said rather dramatically while flipping it open and showing everyone a page with Aizawa's picture on it. "Eraserhead. Quirk: Erasure. You can shut down Quirks by simply gazing at the user, though it won't be as effective to those who have mutation Quirks and you need to keep your eyes open on them. Because of this, your fighting style revolves around stealth and close combat. You use a Binding Cloth in order to trap your opponents and to bring them close to you, as well as a pair of goggles to hide your eyes in order to make in difficult for anyone to see you use your Quirk."

"Wow, he researches Quirks so well!" Izuku said with sparkling eyes, unaware of the blank looks his classmates were giving him. Did he really NOT see the similarities between himself and Professor Elm?

"Ummm, Professor Elm? Can we start choosing our Pokemon now?" Jimmy spoke up with a hand raise. He felt REALLY awkward about the Professor's rather obscure rant about Quirks. His words seem to have been heard by Elm, who gave everyone a sheepish grin.

"Oops, sorry about that. I guess talking about Quirks really got me riled up." Elm said with a small blush.

'_Great, he's another nerd.' _Bakugo thought with a tick mark on his head. One Deku was enough, but two? Nah, he was done.

"Now then, shall we begin our presentation?" Professor Elm said with a smile as he stared at Class UA, Aizawa, Lyra and Jimmy, who were now seated in a row of chairs given by his assistants. Fixing his collar, Elm began his lecture. "Thank you all for joining us. My name is Professor Elm and welcome to my lab. I hope all of you are well today. But before we continue, does anyone have any questions?"

Three hands were raised. Elm looked at the three who were raising them before pointing to Momo.

"And your name, miss?"

"I am Momo Yaoyorozu, and I must ask: what research do you have on Pokemon?" Momo asked with a curious tone.

"Excellent question, miss Yaoyorozu." Elm complimented with a nod. "As most other Professors in the other regions, I study Pokemon in my lab, as well as in their natural habitat. I observe them from afar and write down any new information about them. Not to mention I specialize in researching Pokemon abilities." Momo gave a nod, satisfied with the answer. "Who else had their hand raised?"

Kirishima was the next to raise his hand. "Yeah, do you know who the strongest Pokemon is, and where we can find it?" Professor Elm let out a small chuckle at this while taking off his glasses.

"Strength in intelligence? Strength in defense? Or strength in offense? Which one are you asking?" Elm asked while wiping his glasses, earning a confused look from the red haired male. "You see, there's much more to a Pokemon when it comes to strength. It comes from not only battling, but from the bonds between it and its trainer."

"Bond?" Ochaco asked with a head tilt.

"When it comes down to it, a bond between trainer and Pokemon can help bring out its fullest potential." Elm said before he frowned. "Unfortunately, there are those who choose power other friendship, and would work their Pokemon like slaves. There have been cases where a Pokemon who was abused become fearful of everyone around them or would even go as far as to attack everyone. It truly is sad." All the students and even Jimmy and Lyra frowned in disgust after hearing this information. They had faced villains before, yet to hear of people who would actually abuse Pokemon was downright despicable. Even Bakugo wouldn't push any Pokemon that much, he had morals. Elm noticed everyone's expression before he let out a laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh dear, looks like I killed the mood with that question, huh? Hehehehe."

"He really is a cheery guy." Mina whispered to her friends.

"But he's a bit of an air head." Tsu answered back.

"I think I saw a hand left. Who wanted to ask a question?" Elm asked before he saw Jimmy raise a hand. "Oh Jimmy, what would you like to ask?"

"I don't want to sound rude Professor… but can I get my Pokemon now?" Jimmy asked with a reluctant tone, hoping not to sound rude.

"Oh yes, you and Lyra were ready to start your Pokemon Journeys today." Elm said with a chuckle. "But seeing as everyone is here, I think it's best we show them how new Trainers start their adventure. Everyone, could you please come here?" The teens all stood up from their seats before walking up to the table, with Aizawa watching from behind with a critical eye. "While Jimmy and Lyra are starting as Trainers, I think in order to understand how a Trainer thinks, each of you will choose a Starter to bond with."

"Seriously?!" Mina shouted with bug eyes.

"What an honor!" Tenya added while shakingly holding his glasses.

"You're giving us Pokemon?" Shoto spoke up with a small brow raise. He and the others weren't Trainers, so why would he give them Pokemon?

"Like he said, he wants you to understand how a Trainer in this land acts." Aizawa said, getting everyone's attention. "Think of it like the training done back in Japan. In order to give you an understanding of how Pro Heroes operate, we had you go through different obstacles, like the Hero vs Villain training you did with All Might or the Training Camp. Because everything is different here, we need hands on experience. Understand?"

"I see why you're a teacher, Eraserhead." Elm said with a respectful tone. "He's right. I want all of you to get a feel of how to take care of a Pokemon, and the best way to do that is for you to act like a Trainer." He looked at his assistants before nodding, signalling them to gather the Pokeballs. With smiles on their faces, the assistants walked up to the large capsule before entering a code on a touchpad, allowing it to open. They reached in and took out twelve identical Pokeballs, carrying them towards the Professor. "Can anyone tell me what Pokemon Types are available for new Trainers?"

"Oh, I know! I know!" Lyra said with an excited tone while raising her hand. Elm chuckled at her behavior before nodding towards her. "New Trainers can either choose a Fire, Water or Grass type Starter, and each Region has different Starters to choose from. Here in Johto, the Starters are Cyndaquil, a Fire Type Totodile, a Water Type, and Chikorita, a Grass Type."

"A+." Elm commented, much to Lyra's joy as he grabbed two Pokeballs. "While you may be able to catch Pokemon in the wild, it's crucial to have a Starter, and thanks to some of the other Professors, I was able to get a few more Starters to add a little diversity. First off are the Fire Types!" Professor Elm, as well as another of his lab assistants, threw them in the air. The Pokeballs opened before four beams of light shot onto the table before taking form.

The first is a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body and cream-colored fur on its underside. Its eyes are usually seen closed, and it has a long, thin snout. Its arms are short, but its legs are slightly more developed and have a single nail on each foot. On its back are four red circles.

The second is a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back.

The third is a small, quadruped fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. It has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks, large, dark orange eyes, and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the interior of its large ears. It also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip.

And the last one is a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of its face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail.

"The Pokemon in front of you are Cyndaquil, Torchic from the Hoenn Region, Fennekin from the Kalos Region and Litten from the Alola Region." Elm said before he nodded towards the other two assistants, who threw four Pokeballs in the air as they released the next row of Pokemon.

The first Pokemon is a bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with well-developed jaws. It has red eyes with ridges above them, black markings around its eyes, and several sharp teeth. On its chest is a yellow, V-shaped marking that extends to its arms; there is a thin line through the center of the marking. It has five fingers and three toes. Down its back is a row of three red spines with a small, red ridge on either side. The tip of its tail has a single red spine as well.

The second one is a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks.

The third one is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It has two small bubbles on its nose.

And the fourth one is a pinniped Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of its head. Around its neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past its shoulders. It has four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating its toes.

"Our next Pokemon are the Water Types Totodile, Mudkip from Hoenn, Froakie from Kalos and Popplio from Alola." Elm said before the last two lab assistants threw the last four Pokeballs into the air, releasing the last Pokemon.

The first is a small, pale green Pokémon with dark green buds around its neck. Its head is large in proportion to the rest of its body, and it has big red eyes. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a stubby tail. On top of its head is a large, green leaf that is usually longer than its body.

The second is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Its hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes

The third is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It is primarily light brown with darker arms and three triangular markings around its face. It has oval, brown eyes, a triangular, red nose, and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. Covering its back is a tough, green shell, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. The tip of its tapered tail is orange. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of its head and around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes. On the back of its head is another spike split into three parts.

And the fourth and final one is a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily beige with a white underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves form its tail and line the undersides of its wings.

"And last, but certainly not least, are the Grass Type Pokemon Chikorita, Treecko from Hoenn, Chespin from Kalos and Rowlet from Alola. These are all the Starters that you can choose from."

The teens all gathered around the Pokemon, looking at them with wide and curious eyes. Some of the Pokemon noticed them and smiled, though some were just doing their own thing and Rowlet… was asleep. Professor Elm smiled at this before saying five simple words.

"So, who do you choose?"

**And that is the end of the first chapter. Was it a decent starter, or did it feel so damn rushed that I should redo it completely? I decided to do this introduction because I didn't want to spend a whole chapter explaining how the UA students learned of the Pokemon regions and who would go(though I will have a flashback in the next chapter.)**

**I hope you guys liked the small interactions I had between the characters. As I said before, I will be using video game characters in this story, though I did change Ethan's name to Jimmy because I watched Pokemon Chronicles. **

**Also, the reason I had Professor Elm carry the Hoenn, Kalos and Johto Starters is because I read a story by my friend Insanity Dominator, who wrote an Ed, Edd n Eddy/Pokemon crossover where all nine kids got the Kalos Starters. And while I understand why he did that, I felt like this story could use more diversity. I do know who will get what Starter, but I'm curious to hear your guesses. And if you have a Pokemon a certain character should catch, please let me know.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything. And please do ready Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh. That was my first Pokemon story and it is still ongoing, so I would appreciate it if you gave that story a try.**

**Next time: I Choose You!**


	2. Chapter 2: I choose you!

**Howdy everyone. 3rd dragneel finally coming back with the second chapter of My Pokemon Academia: Johto Adventures. Fun fact: there are a few stories called My Pokemon Academia and that makes me feel kinda… embarrassed, Of course, I won't change the title, but still. Glad to see everyone had a similar idea from me.**

**But enough on that, onto the reviews!**

**Marekiller: Froakie would be a good choice considering Izuku is fast, but… you guessed right lol.**

**Fangs of death: Thanks. Hopefully I can live up to your hype, my dude.**

**Dovah117: Well, I have read some crossovers that were decent, so I thought I should give it a shot and so far, I seem to be doing a good job. I agree with your options for Izuku and Katsuki, though NO ONE will catch a legendary since that would be a little unfair.**

**Mastergamer14: Good guesses, and many of them are right.**

**Cdavis32: I suppose I am, but this is how I thought the first chapter should go. Trust me, it will get better as it goes on.**

**GirlFish: I get you like his Pokemon, but having Ash in the story would be a bit weird, especially since I'm focusing more on the games. Good suggestions for Aizawa. I can think of a few characters getting an Eevee and one of their evolutions.**

**Fairydragon2099: Ummmm… Okay? I will consider that.**

**7: Thanks.**

**Guest: Having him catch a Gyarados would be… unique.**

**RHatch89: Thanks:)**

**GracefulArt: I can see why Izuku would have Chespin and the same with Bakugo, though I am changing it up and you will see that in this chapter. Everything else is pretty good.**

**SnowAssassin217: And you'll get more.**

**StarFiction56: Yeah… Jessie, James and Meowth might just have a cameo. Nothing more.**

**Guest number 2: Dude, I love those pairings too. They're definitely happening.**

**To recap: Ten students from Class 1-A and their homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa landed in the Johto region via plane, with the intent to learn more about the Pokemon. After being picked up by a new trainer to be named Lyra and some of Professor Elm's assistants, they arrived at the lab, where they encountered another new trainer named Jimmy Gold. Once inside, the group was introduced to Professor Elm, a former student of Professor Oak and an expert in Pokemon research. To help the visitors understand the value of bonding with Pokemon, Professor Elm allowed all of them to choose from twelve different starters, each from Johto, Hoenn, Kalos and Alola.**

**Which Pokemon will be paired with our heroes? And can they understand the value of bonding with these creatures? Let's find out…**

**Sidenote: From here on out, Pokemon will be able to speak, though the humans won't understand. It's easier than having them repeat their names.**

"Oh my god, they're so cute!"

"I can't choose!"

"Hey there, little guy."

These were the responses the Starters were getting from Class 1-A, mostly from the girls and Lyra. While there were a few that simply enjoyed getting the attention, others were less than enthusiastic.

"(If they keep calling us cute names, I swear I will smack them)." Treecko said with a blank expression. Based on his behavior, it was clear that he had already gone through the whole 'meeting you future trainer' process.

"(I don't know. They seem nice)." Chikorita spoke up with a smile, enjoying the attention.

"(They can do whatever they want. I'll just take a nap like Rowlet)." Litten said with a yawn while curling up in a ball, getting a squeal from the girls.

"Please, don't crowd around the Pokemon. You'll make them nervous." Professor Elm said with a nervous laugh. He should have expected this kind of response from the U.A students, especially since this is the first time they'll get Pokemon. "Before you choose your Pokemon, I think it's only fair if Jimmy and Lyra go first."

"But of course. I apologize for our behavior, Professor!" Tenya said while giving him a bow before turning back to everyone else. "Everyone! Do as the professor said and back away!"

"Awww, party pooper." Mina whined with a pout as she and the other girls moved away from the table.

"Even when we aren't in class, Iida still tries to keep order." Izuku commented with an amused laugh.

"Still, those Pokemon look really manly. I wonder which one they'll choose." Kirishima said with a look of interest.

"Alright! It's about time." Jimmy said with an excited tone as he stepped, only for Lyra to put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see her pouty face. "Ummm, Lyra?"

"Don't you know it's rude not to let ladies go first, mister Gold." Lyra said with an angry tone, with Marill doing the same while on her shoulder. The cap wearing male stuttered a bit, trying to come up with the best response. However, it wasn't long before Lyra couldn't keep up the charade and began laughing. "I'm kidding. You can go first if you want."

"Oh, okay." Jimmy replied with a chuckle and sweatdrop. He should have known Lyra would pull something like this. Still, he was grateful nonetheless. Turning back to the table, the new Trainer began scanning the options, though he had already made his choice. "Cyndaquil, what do ya say to coming with me?" The fire mouse Pokemon looked at Jimmy with a curious expression before giving him a smile.

"(Yeah!)" Cyndaquil cheered before his back suddenly burst on fire, making Jimmy reel back in surprise. "(I'm so excited!)."

"Woah! Now that's hot." Jimmy said with a chuckle before he picked up his Starter, walking back to his seat.

"Is that normal?" Shoto asked Professor Elm with a curious tone.

"Oh yes. Cyndaquil are known for igniting their backs, whether for combat or simply because they feel happy." Professor Elm said with an amused tone before he turned towards Lyra. "Lyra, it's your turn."

"Oooohhhhh, this is really tough." Lyra moaned while looking at all the Pokemon present. "It was easier when it was just the Johto starters, but now I don't know. They're all so cute!"

"Trust your gut, girl!" Mina yelled out in encouragement. Lyra took a moment to examine each and every Pokemon, who either stared back at her or just stood strong. Chikorita, however, gave her a cute smile while waving her leaf, sending out a small fragrance.

"What's Chikorita doing?" Ochaco asked in a curious tone.

"If I remember, Chikorita is able to emit a scent from its leaf and how it smells depends on how it feels." Momo said in a knowing tone, which is to be expected from the smartest student in Class 1-A. Lyra took a whiff of Chikorita's scent and gave a big smile.

"Mmmm, that smells great." Lyra said with a content sigh before she looked at the Johto grass starter. "So, you like me?"

"(I do. Can I go with you)?" Chikorita asked with a hopeful tone. She felt like this girl would help bring out the best of her, not to mention she seemed like the adventurous type. The brown haired girl reached down and picked Chikorita up, much to her joy. "(Yay)!"

"Awww, you're such a cutie." Lyra squealed before she ran back to her seat, with Mina and Tsu cooing her newest Pokemon.

"Now that that's been settled…" Professor Elm said with a smile on his face. "It's now time for the rest of you to choose your partners. I have some exercises that we can all do."

"But choose in an orderly fashion. You're representing U.A." Aizawa reminded his students with a heated glare, getting them to nod.

'_Wow, I'd hate to have a guy like him as a teacher.' _Jimmy thought with a cold sweat while rubbing Cyndaquil's head, much to his joy.

"Tsu, check out this cutie!" Mina called out while gesturing to Froakie, who was lying on his back with a relaxed expression. "I bet you'd LOVE to have this little guy with you."

"Well, it is a cute little guy." Tsu said while putting a finger on her chin, walking up to Froakie, who looked back.

"(Yo)." Froakie said with a lazy wave, making Tsu smile.

"You wanna come with me?" Tsu asked, getting a raised brow from the Kalos water type. She just asked him right then and there, not that he was against it. In fact, she seemed like the kind of person she'd want for a partner.

"(Yeah, alright)." Froakie said while standing up, only for Tsu to pick him up and cradle him like a child… which he kinda disliked. "(Eh, I'll get used to it)."

"You go girl." Mina said with a chuckle before she looked back at the table, only to see Mudkip looking at her with an innocent smile.

"(Hello)!" Mudkip said with a cute tone, making Mina cup her cheeks in awe.

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" Mina squealed before she picked Mudkip up, squishing her cheeks. "And those cheeks are so squishy! Wanna come with me, little guy?"

"Actually, miss Ashido." Professor Elm said, getting her attention. "That Mudkip is female."

"It is?" Mina asked before looking down at the water starter with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sweetie. I didn't know."

"(That's okay)." Mudkip replied back before rubbing her cheek against Mina's, making her laugh as the two returned to their seats.

"Hmmm, man, I don't know." Eijiro said with his arms crossed, a frustrated look on his face. He then turned his head and noticed Chespin puffing his chest towards the Hardening Quirk user with a determined look on his face.

"(You looking at me)?" Chespin asked while sucking in more air… only to fall flat on his back.

"That's pretty manly, little guy." Kirishima said with a grin before he picked up the grass starter, getting his attention. "How about we get stronger together?" Chespin widened his eyes a bit before giving a big grin.

"(Okay, it's a deal)!" Chespin said with a clenched fist. Kirishima returned his Pokemon's grin before he looked back at Bakugo, who was looking at the rest of the options with a blank face.

"Hey, need some help?" Kirishima offered his friend, only for Bakugo to reach down and pick up Litten, who opened one lazy eye.

"(What)?" Litten hissed as Bakugo looked at him.

"Listen up: I'm choosing you because you look tough. Is that a problem?" Bakugo asked the fire cat, who gave a mild shrug.

"(Whatever)." Litten replied back before standing up and landing on Bakugo's right shoulder, who walked back to his seat with Kirishima.

"Who would be the best choice? I know some of their evolutions focus on special attack and physical attack, speed, and defense, but which works for me? Having a fire type might work out for me, but water types are more versatile. Then again, a grass type can be a surprise if I help train them enough to use moves like Solarbeam. But wait, I also need to make sure the Pokemon are okay with having me as a partner, so personality needs to be brought in." Izuku began muttering to himself while rubbing his chin, getting all the remaining Pokemon to sweatdrop at his behavior.

"(This guy might be a little crazy)." Treecko commented with a blank expression.

"(Maybe he shouldn't think so hard)." Torchic added before he noticed Tenya looking at him.

"Hello, little one. I am Tenya Iida, a U.A student and class president of Class 1-A." Tenya introduced himself formally while doing his usual hand chop. "I can see potential in you and would like to ask if you would like to join me. Together, I'm sure we can bring peace and justice to all!" Most of the Pokemon present now sweatdropped at Tenya and even some of his classmates gave him an odd look.

"Wow, is he always like that?" Lyra asked the girls, who nodded with tired sighs. _'That's kinda cute, in his own way.'_

As for Torchic, instead of feeling weirded out, he looked at Tenya with a curious expression. Something about the way he stood and spoke left an impression on the fire starter, and that was something he wanted to see. With a smile, Torchic gave him a nod.

"I'm glad you accepted, Torchic. I know we will be the best of partners." Tenya said with a smile before he picked up the fire chick and walked away.

"Ummm, Deku? Need help?" Ochaco asked while tapping her friend's shoulder, snapping him out of his funk.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess I was overthinking." Izuku admitted before he looked back at the last five Pokemon: Treecko, Fennekin, Popplio, Totodile and…

"(Zzzzzz)..." The sleeping Rowlet, who turned his head sideways with a doopy smile. He must have been having a good dream.

"Sorry about that Rowlet. Professor Kukui did mention that this particular Rowlet was known to be a sleeper." One of Professor Elm's assistants said to the students with a nervous smile.

"Hmmm…" Izuku looked at Rowlet for a moment, a curious look on his face.

"Midoriya, are you considering choosing Rowlet?" Shoto couldn't help but ask with a raised brow.

"Maybe he sees something in Rowlet." Momo said with a finger raised before she smiled at Fennekin, who tilted her head curiously. "Hello."

"(Greetings)." Fenniken said with a small smile before Momo scratched the back of her ears, getting her to purr.

"She likes you." Ochaco said to her friend with a smile before she saw a bubble float in front of her, bursting as soon it touched her nose. "Huh?"

"(Over here)!" The gravity quirk user turned her head and saw Popplio giving her a big smile.

"Was that you?" Ochaco asked with a head tilt before she giggled. "You like bubbles?"

"(Yup! Here's some more)!" Popplio said in an excited tone before she blew another large bubble from her nose, bouncing it up and down like a balloon. She and Ochaco laughed in amusement before Popplio threw the water balloon a bit too high in the air, splashing right on top of Rowlet.

"(AAAAHHHHHH)!" Rowlet screamed in shock while flapping around.

"Woah, are you okay?!" Izuku asked while picking Rowlet up to calm him down. The grass/flying starter slowly began to relax before looking at the person carrying him, who smiled at him. "Looks like you're awake."

"(Sorry)." Popplio apologized while bowing her head in shame, only for Ochaco to pet her.

"Awww, it's okay. You didn't mean it." Ochaco said in a soothing tone before picking up the sea lion-like Pokemon. "Wanna come with me?" Popplio looked back at her with surprised eyes before she happily nodded. "Deku, are you gonna choose Rowlet?"

"(Huh? Choose me)?" Rowlet asked while tilted his face sideways, staring at the green haired hero in training. He noticed how green his hair was, making the Pokemon smile before he flew up and landed on Izuku's head, much to his surprise. "(Mmmmm, comfy)." Rowlet sank down like melted butter, smiling dumbly.

"Awwwwww…" The girls couldn't help but coo at the cute actions of Rowlet.

"I guess he chose me." Izuku said with a smile before he, Ochaco and Momo(who was carrying a pleased looking Fennekin) went to take their seats.

"There's just two more Pokemon to choose. I wonder which one Todoroki will choose." Kirishima said in a curious tone.

"Whatever he chooses, Icy Hot won't beat me and Litten." Bakugo said with a confident tone, though Litten merely gave him a look.

On the table were the last two Pokemon: Treecko the Hoenn grass starter and Totodile the water Johto starter. The latter of the two gave Shoto a big smile while the former just stared at him with an emotionless expression. The ice/fire user noticed this and stared back at Treecko, initiating a staring contest between the two.

"Ohhhh, I see." Professor Elm said while writing down on his notepad.

"What is it?" Aizawa asked the professor, who smiled at him.

"I'm glad you asked, and I hope everyone here is listening." Professor Elm spoke up, getting the students and two new trainers' attention. "See, what Todoroki and Treecko are doing is forming what you might call a spiritual bond. When a trainer and Pokemon look at one another, they start to understand the other by staring into their eyes, like the saying "eyes are the window to the soul." I've heard of it, but I've only seen it a few times." After a few moments, Shoto extended his right arm towards Treecko, who climbed onto his shoulder. "And it looks like Treecko chose him."

"(Eh, the guy looks okay)." Treecko reasoned with an uncaring tone before he and Shoto returned to their seat, leaving a sad looking Totodile.

"Poor Totodile." Lyra said as she and Chikorita gave the water starter a sympathetic expression.

"Oh, don't worry about Totodile. He already had a partner." Professor Elm said with a smile before he turned his attention towards Aizawa, who looked back at him.

",,, Are you serious?" Aizawa asked with slightly narrowed eyes. "I thought you said only the students would need to choose."

"True, but I said EACH of you will get a Pokemon, including you." Professor Elm reasoned, though Aizawa didn't seem convinced. "As an educator, I'm sure you understand the need to experience something new, and I feel like you should be a part of this. Would that be alright?" Aizawa wanted to say no. He wasn't really interested in having a Pokemon, even if it was temporary. But… the professor did have SOMEWHAT of a good point, and it wasn't like Totodile was going to be an issue.

With a tired sigh, Aizawa walked up to Totodile and looked down at him. "Alright. I'll do it." This got Totodile to smile widely before he jumped up…

*Crunch*

… And bit the Erasure hero right on the head, shocking everyone present. "(THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU)!" Totodile said cheerfully while nibbling on his new human partner's head.

"It looks like Totodile likes mister Aizawa." Tsu said as she and the girls smiled at how cute Totodile was acting, though the guys were giving the water croc Pokemon an odd look.

"Mister Aizawa, are you… injured?" Tenya asked with somewhat of an unsure tone, seeing as his teacher was looking up at Totodile with a blank face.

"Does it look like I'm injured?" Aizawa said in a dry tone before he grabbed Totodile and removed him from his head. He then turned back to Professor Elm. "This won't be a recurring issue, will it?"

"Apologizes, I should have warned you about that." Professor Elm said while rubbing the back of his head. Aizawa merely gave him a look before going back to the wall, with Totodile happily in his arms. "Now, the next step we will do in our exercise is to bond with our partners. Take a few minutes to get to know one another." He then looked back at his assistants, who was carrying a silver briefcase before he opened his hand. The students of Class 1-A widened their eyes as they saw the briefcase float out of the assistant's arms and into Professor Elm's.

"Woah! Was that your Quirk?" Izuku asked while unconsciously taking out his notepad. What? He liked to take notes of whatever he saw.

"Correct." Professor Elm said with a chuckle. "My Quirk is Magnetization, though I can't carry anything larger than a flatscreen TV. Which reminds me…" He then gave a rather serious expression, something that surprised the students and even Jimmy and Lyra. "While you're here, you can't freely use your powers unless it's either to help someone or if someone like me or the police give you permission. Just because we don't have any pro heroes doesn't mean Quirks can be used whenever you want. I'm only telling you this because I'd rather not have any of you go to jail."

"We understand, Professor. As class representative, I will ensure that we all follow the rules accordingly!" Tenya said with a sparkle in his eye while putting a hand over his heart.

"(And I will help him)!" Torchic agreed while mimicking the Engine Quirk user's actions.

"That guy tries way too hard." Jimmy muttered with a sweatdrop, getting some laughs from Tenya's classmates.

"Good." Professor Elm then wore a smile before he opened the briefcase, showing everyone what was inside.

In several rows were folded devices with small camera lenses in the middle of a small black circle. They varied in different colors: Green, Blue, Pink, Aqua Blue, Red, Orange, Purple, Yellow, Silver, White and Black.

"Wait, are these…" Ochaco started, her eyes slowly widening in surprise.

"Yes, they're Johto Pokedexes. And each of you will have one." Professor Elm said in amusement. "Along with bonding, I'd like you to scan your partners to learn more about them. For every new trainer, they receive a Pokedex, along with ten Pokeballs and a few other items to help them on their journey. Please, take one each." The students, Jimmy and Lyra, not seeing anything wrong with this, each grabbed a Pokedex before opening them to scan their Pokemon.

_[Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon. Rowlet can survey its environment and turn its neck nearly 180 degrees from front to back, so it can see directly behind itself. When in battle, Rowlet turns its head to face its Trainer when waiting for instructions.]_

_[Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Popplio can create balloons made of water from its nose and utilize them to create a variety of different strategies and attacks in battle. This Pokémon is better at moving in the water than on land, and can swim at speeds over 25 mph. On land, it uses the elasticity of the balloons it creates to perform jumps and acrobatic stunts.]_

_[Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon. Litten's fur is rich in oils and is immensely flammable. It constantly grooms itself by licking its coat, collecting loose fur into balls. It then ignites these hairballs to create fireball attacks. When the time comes for Litten to molt, it burns off all of its fur in one glorious blaze.]_

_[Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion.]_

_[Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers.]_

_[Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.]_

_[Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.]_

_[Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.]_

_[Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.]_

_[Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground.]_

_[Mudkip, the MudFish Pokemon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.'_

"Now, get to bond. There's an open field in the back for all of you." Professor Elm said with a warm smile, getting nods from everyone as they stood up and followed one of Elm's assistants to the backyard. Once they left, the professor looked back at Aizawa and his new Totodile. "Mister Aizawa, would you like some tea? I think there's a few things we need to discuss." The Erasure Hero merely nodded before he and the Professor went to chat.

'_Backyard of Professor Elm's lab'_

"Okay, it's time we get to know each other." Mina said while lying on her stomach, smiling at Mudkip, who copied her movements. "I'm Mina Ashido, but you can call me Pinky."

"(Hello, Pinky. I'm Mudkip)!" Mudkip answered back before she rolled over, making Mina smile even more.

"You are too cute!" Mina squealed before she scooped Mudkip in her arms and threw her up in the air like a baby, making the water starter giggle.

"Alright… DO THIS!" Kirishima shouted before he flexed his arms in front of Chespin, who copied him as much as he could. "And THIS!" He got on one knee and flexed his right arm, to which Chespin did his best to imitate… only to fall on his side.

"(Aw man)!" Chespin complained before he stood up.

"Hey, that's alright little guy." Kirishima said with a sympathetic smile while patting Chespin on the head, only instead of feeling pain, he felt comfort. "Huh, the Pokedex wasn't lying when it said your quills were soft." An idea suddenly popped in his head as he smiled at Chespin. "Say Chespin, try flexing again."

"(Ummm, okay)." Chespin said with a confused tone before he flexed his arms. Kirishima hardened his right arm, shocking the grass starter. "(What)?!"

"See, I have a superpower too. It lets me harden my body." Kirishima said before he rubbed Chespin's quills, only feeling minor pain. "Wow, even with hardening, I can still feel how sharp they are. How about we train to make them stronger?"

"(Training? Okay)." Chespin said with a determined smile. This guy seemed tough already and with this hardening power, they could make a tough pair.

"Okay Popplio, let's make another balloon!" Ochaco said with her arms spread out, with Tsuyu and her Froakie watching with her. Popplio clapped in joy before she began blowing a large bubble from her nose.

"I wonder how big it can blow a bubble." Tsu said with a head tilt, which Froakie copied her.

"(A little more… a little more… a little more)." Popplio muttered to herself, trying to push herself to the limit. At this point, the bubble was reaching the same height as the two high schoolers… only for it to pop, covering all of them with water. "(Oops)."

"(Well, now we know how big your balloons can get)." Froakie said, though he was unfazed by the water.

"Still, that was really good, Popplio." Ochaco said while getting down to the Sea Lion Pokemon's level. "Wanna see a trick?" Popplio, curious by Ochaco's proposal, gave a mere nod before the brown haired girl touched her head with all five fingers. It felt nice to be petted, but as Popplio opened her eyes, she soon realized she was floating above Ochaco's head…

… Wait…

"(HUH)?!" Popplio gasped as she looked down, only to see that she was indeed floating in the air, as if she was swimming in water. "(WHAT'S GOING ON)?!"

"Ochaco, I don't think she likes flying." Tsu said with a sweatdrop, seeing the Alolan starter flailing around in distress.

"(I got you)!" Rowlet called out before he flew over, grabbing Popplio by the tail with his talons… only to float up with her. "(Uh oh)."

"Release!" Ochaco put her fingers together, causing them to glow before her Quirk deactivated. Because of this Popplio and Rowlet began to fall, though the latter was able to fly them down safely. "Sorry for that, you two."

"Oh, you were showing Popplio your Quirk?" Izuku asked as he, Tenya and Torchic walked up to them. Rowlet gently let the water starter down before flying up to Izuku and landing on his head, making the ninth user of One For All smile.

"Yeah, but I guess she doesn't like it." Ochaco said while rubbing her head sheepishly. "Sorry Popplio."

"(Please… just warn me next)." Popplio said while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Uraraka, while I understand the purpose of using your Quirk to bond with Popplio, we must ensure that we do not cause any trouble for the professor." Tenya said while giving her a hand chop to prove his point.

"So Iida, how's Torchic?" Tsu asked while looking at the fire chick Pokemon, who focused his attention solely on his human partner.

"I'm glad you asked, Asui." Tenya said with a pride smile before he walked to the right, to which Torchic followed suit. "As you can see, Torchic is rather loyal and tends to learn from his environment."

"And I learned that Rowlet loves to take naps and eat berries." Izuku added before Rowlet flew off his head, towards a nearby berry tree. Scanning each berry closely, the native of Alola found a fresh Oran Berry before plucking it off with his beak, happily eating it. "From what I've seen, Rowlet is able to fly just as fast as normal pigeons from Japan."

"(Here)." Rowlet said before he flew down and threw an Oran Berry towards Izuku, who caught it quickly.

"Awww, he's giving you a berry." Ochaco cooed while carrying Popplio.

"Even after just meeting us, the Pokemon seem to trust us. Interesting." Tenya said while rubbing his chin, looking down at Torchic, who smiled innocently at him. "Tell me Torchic, what would you like to do?"

"(I wanna race)!" Torchic yelled excitedly while bouncing up and down before he started running the other direction as fast as his little legs could. Tenya, though surprised by this, merely shook his head before joining the little fire type in a race.

"How is that, Fennekin?" Momo asked the Pokemon while gently brushing her fur, making Fennekin smile.

"(It feels so good)~" Fennekin said in delight. If there was one thing she loved more than anything, it was a proper grooming.

"Do you want a backrub, Treecko?" Shoto asked the grass Pokemon, only to get a blank look from him.

"(No)." Treecko refused while crossing his arms and looking away.

"It doesn't look like Treecko wants to do anything." Momo pointed out with a frown.

"(Treecko, can't you at least be a little happy? These humans aren't evil)." Fennekin tried to reason, only for Treecko to look at her boredly.

"(It's not like they'll stay here forever)." Treecko said rather harshly. "(They'll stay for a while and leave, just like every other human I've seen)." Fennekin frowned deeply at Treecko's words, though given how she never experienced this, she wouldn't know what to say.

"Icy Hot." Bakugo spoke up while walking up to Shoto and Momo, getting their attention. He then gave a smirk while holding out Litten with one hand. "Let's have a battle. Your gecko against my Litten!"

"(Just so you know, I never agreed to this)." Litten said in a flat tone, his little legs dangling. He would much rather nap than fight anyone, even if he had a type advantage.

"Do you really think we should be battling now? The professor only allowed us to have these Pokemon for one day." Shoto reasoned, making Bakugo scoff a bit.

"You're just scared that Litten would burn your Treecko to a crisp. Come on, it's about time we had a real fight." Bakugo urged with a glare, though the son of Endeavor didn't seem phased. "Well? Aren't ya gonna fight?!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's take it easy, bro." Jimmy called out while appearing between both students of U.A, with Cyndaquil on his shoulder.

"I don't take orders from anyone. Unless you want to fight." Bakugo said while holding out his left hand, allowing some sparks to fly.

"Hey, I'm not trying to start something." Jimmy clarified with his hands raised defensively.

"That's enough, Bakugo." Momo spoke up while standing up, giving him a disapproving expression.

"Yeah, maybe you should chill out for now." Kirishima added as he and Mina walked up to the group, carrying their respective Pokemon.

"Whatever." Bakugo finally said. He would've told all of them to shut up, but even he knew now was not a good time.

"If you wanna see a battle, then check this out!" Lyra called out as loudly as she could, getting everyone's attention. She gave a big smile while kneeling down to Marill. "So, ready?"

"(Let's do this)!" Marill said while clenching his small paw. She then ran a few feet away from her human friend, giving her a glare.

"So, you're actually going to do it?" Jimmy asked rhetorically. Seeing the looks of confusion from everyone, he gave them a smirk. "See, Lyra and Marill made a promise to each other that when she gets her first Pokemon, they would fight."

"Oh yeah, she said Marill was still wild." Mina said before she gave a pout. "Awww, I wish I got to catch it."

"This could be a good educational experience for all of us, so we should pay attention!" Tenya spoke up so that everyone listened.

"Chikorita, can I count on you?" Lyra asked the grass starter, who smiled at her.

"(Definitely)." Chikorita said while digging her little feet on the ground. "(Just because you know Lyra longer doesn't mean you'll get off easily)."

"Now let's see what moves you have…" Lyra took out her purple Pokedex before scanning the starter.

_Chikorita's known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf and Sweet Scent._

"Okay, we can do this." Lyra said with an even bigger smile before she put away her Pokedex and got into a strong stance. "Chikorita, use Tackle!" Chikorita let out a battle cry before she began charging towards Marill in full force.

"(I don't think so)~" Marill said with a giggle before she jumped and landed on her tail. She then proceeded to bounce on it like a ball. Just as Chikorita was about to hit her, Marill bounced high in the air, surprising everyone.

"Wow, she can hop." Tsu commented with an impressed tone, being a fellow jumper she was.

"(Here she comes)." Froakie pointed out as Marill began falling back down, striking Chikorita with enough force to send her crashing onto the ground.

"That move was Bounce, and since it was a Flying type move, it was super effective against Chikorita, a Grass type. Wow, it's amazing how Marill was prepared to fight a Pokemon with an advantage." Izuku said while scribbling down all the details of the battle, with Rowlet looking down on him curiously.

"Chikorita, are you okay?" Lyra asked with concern. "I should've told you about that, I'm sorry."

"(I'm… fine)." Chikorita grunted before standing up, giving Marill a glare.

"(Here I come)!" Marill called out before she began rolling like a bowling ball.

"Now she's using Rollout? This could be bad." Jimmy said with a frown.

"(You can do this, Chikorita)!" Cyndaquil cheered for his fellow starter.

"Chikorita, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Lyra ordered as Chikorita jumped out of the way of the Rollout attack, throwing several sharp leaves from her head. However, Marill made a sharp turn in order to dodge Chikorita's attack. The grass starter widened her eyes in shock before she dodged yet again, though she was grazed on the side.

"Is it me, or is Marill getting faster?" Eijiro asked out loud with focused eyes.

"That's because it is." Katsuki answered without moving his head. _'I'm guessing because it keeps rolling, it starts to get faster. And if it gets too fast, that grass chick won't be able to last.'_

Like Bakugo said, Marill's Rollout continued to roll faster, causing Chikorita to dodge rather frequently, though it was clear that she was getting tired.

"Go, Chikorita!" Ochaco couldn't help but cheer with a fist in the air.

"(Keep fighting)!" Popplio cheered while flailing her arms. It seems like the Sea Lion Pokemon was starting to get more of Ochaco's personality. Marill turned around for the umptenth time, barreling straight towards Chikorita.

"_If this hits, Chikorita might be done for.'_ Lyra thought while biting her lower lip. If she tried a Razor Leaf, then Marill could simply dodge it. It was then that she finally recalled what her Pokedex told her. _'Wait, that's not the only move she knows.' _"Chikorita, stand strong and use Sweet Scent!"

"Sweet Scent?" Shoto asked with a curious brow raise. He had never heard of that move, so he didn't know how that would help Lyra.

"(Have a whiff)!" Chikorita declared as she began waving her leaf, emitting a pink odor in the air. It slowly began to make its way towards the others, who smelled it before relaxing.

"Woooooowwwww… that smells so goooooooooodddd…" Mina said in a droopy tone, her shoulder relaxing.

"(It's like smelling a flower)..." Mudkip moaned before she fell flat on the ground.

"Sweet Scent, a move that… lowers the chance… of the opponent dodging… and it smells so good." Izuku said while swaying back and forth. Rowlet had a big, goofy smile before he began to fly off his head… towards Chikorita!

"(So… sweet…)" Rowlet cooed in a dreamy tone. Izuku, noticing this, shook off the effects of Sweet Scent before he grabbed Rowlet by the legs, keeping him in place.

"Wait Rowlet, you can't get in the middle of their fight!" Izuku tried urging before he pulled the Grass/Flying starter in his arms. He looked down… only to see that Rowlet was asleep, getting him to sweatdrop. "Oh no."

"(Wow… what smells… so good)?" Marill began to slow down her assault before she stopped completely, also smiling dumbly.

"We got you now! Razor Leaf!" Lyra called out while giving Chikorita a wink. With a smirk, Chikorita jumped in the air before sending out a barrage of sharp leaves. Because she was so caught up in Sweet Scent, Marill was unable to react as Chikorita's attack struck her, causing her to yell in pain. "Sorry hon, but now it's time to end this." Reaching into her pocket, Lyra took out a Pokeball, only this one had a more aquatic design.

"If I remember correctly, that is a Dive Ball: a Pokeball designed to help catch Pokemon underwater." Tenya said with interest. She must have been saying that ball for this very occasion. The native of Johto looked at the Dive Ball before giving in a kiss.

"Go, Dive Ball!" With that, Lyra threw her Dive Ball with all much strength as she could, causing it to sail towards Marill before making contact. Once it did, the Dive Ball opened up, sucking the Water/Fairy type in bright blue energy before entering the ball, causing it to close up. Everyone watched as the Dive Ball landed on the ground, shaking around while flashing a red light. _'Come on… Come on…'_

The ball shook a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth.

*DING*

After the fifth shake, the Dive Ball let out a 'Ding,' shrinking down to the size of a nut. Lyra began to relax, her eyes widening in realization. "We did it… we actually did it… ALRIGHT!" Unfortunately, the moment she opened her mouth… she unleashed a supersonic screech. Everyone present over their ears in pain, with the Pokemon also doing the same in order to avoid going deaf.

*SHATTER*

And if that wasn't bad enough, her screech was so strong, it shattered a large majority of the windows in Professor Elm's lab. Lyra eventually stopped screaming in joy before she realized what had happened. Speaking of the professor, he and Aizawa poked their heads out of the window frame, the former looking at her in a shocked expression while the other just looked grumpy, causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Oops… sorry!"

"Let me guess: that's he Quirk?" Aizawa asked Elm in a rhetorical tone, getting a nervous laugh from Elm.

"Yeah. Lyra's been known to be a bit… energetic." Professor Elm replied back as he saw Lyra bowing to the others apologetically. "So, do you think we should tell the others?" The Erasure hero didn't say anything. He just kept watching his class interacting with Jimmy, Lyra and their Pokemon, noticing the way they interact with their Pokemon.

"I need to make a call to Principal Nezu first." Was all Aizawa said before he turned around to walk away. Elm glanced at him for a moment before he continued to watch the young teens with a smile.

If what he proposed went through, then the students of Class 1-A would have the surprise of their lives.

'_Goldenrod City, night'_

Goldenrod City. Like New York, it was a city that never sleeps and for good reason. It was home to not only a Pokemon Gym, but also many other attractions like the Casino and Radio Tower.

However, things weren't all sunshine and rainbows for the underground.

It was here that we see a lone woman, not much older than 20, walking through the rather barren streets, holding her purse close to her hip.

"Ugh, I knew I should've flagged a taxi." The woman said in clear annoyance before she looked at her Pokewatch. "At this rate, I won't be able to make it home for Kailey's birthday. Just my luck."

"Excuse me, miss." A voice called out from the side, getting the woman's attention. She saw a man, dressed in a trench coat, leaning against the wall of an abandoned market with a small smirk on his face. "I couldn't help but overhear you need some help."

"Thanks, but… I'm okay." The woman said, clearly nervous about talking to someone so suspicious. However, just as she looked ahead… another man in a trench coat stood in her way.

"That's rude. All we're offering is some help, and you turn us down just because we look strange? Haven't you heard of 'looks can be deceiving?'" The other man asked in a fake hurt tone before he smiled. "It's dangerous to be walking alone at night."

"I'm not looking for any trouble." The woman said as she took a step back, only to feel a hand on her shoulder, causing her to shiver.

"That's too bad, because you're stepping on our territory." The first man said before he shoved the woman towards an alleyway, causing her to drop all the contents of her purse.

"W-Wait! I'll pay!" The woman shouted while scooting back, getting the other men to chuckle.

"Don't worry, doll. You'll pay… but before that, let's have some fun." The second man said with HEAVY intent before he took out a knife. The woman widened her eyes in terror before she stood up and began to run. However, fortune was not in her favor as the end of the alleyway had a rusty fence blocking her exit.

"Try not to scream too much… actually, maybe scream a little." They continued to chuckle as they creeped closer and closer to their victim…

"Hydro Pump."

Before they could even reach her, a large burst of water shot from behind the men, sending them crashing onto the ground, soaking wet. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I thought I smelled some rats here." A cold, angry voice spoke up from the shadows. Emerging from the dark was a human with crimson hair… and a large water bipedal alligator with glowing eyes and sharp teeth. The human glared hatefully at the men before he glanced at the woman, who looked at him in shock. "Go." The woman didn't need to be told twice as she stood up, picking up her purse before running off.

"Thank you." She whispered to him in a shaky voice, though he didn't acknowledge her.

"Hey, punk! You know what you just did?!" The first grunt shouted in anger as he and his friend stood up.

"..." The young man didn't react as he continued to glare at them.

"Screw it! Let's just kill that punk!" The second grunt said before he reached for something in his belt.

*Crumble*

However, as he did that, he suddenly felt something holding onto his leg, causing him to stumble a bit. "W-What?" Looking down, the second grunt's eyes widened as he saw that some of the concrete under him actually morphed, covering his left leg in rubble. "Eddy, this guy has a Quirk!"

"So what? We have guns, you dumbass!" The first grunt yelled before he took out a handgun.

"Pin him down." The red haired male said to the alligator.

"(Yes)." Was all the beast said before he ran forward at high speed, grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him against the wall, earning a gasp of pain from him.

"Eddy, hang on!" The second grunt called out before he raised his pokeball in the air, only for the red haired male to grab his wrist, twisting it and forcing the grunt to drop the device.

"I know who you are." The red haired male said in disgust, using his other hand to grab the grunt's throat. "Tell me where the others are."

"O… Others?" The second grunt asked in confusion, getting a snarl from the red haired male before he grabbed the grunt's shirt and ripped it off.

"Then tell me about this!" The red haired male shouted while pointing at the shirt the grunt wore underneath his trenchcoat.

It was a pure black shirt… with a large red R in the middle of it.

"Alright, alright! We are Team Rocket." The second grunt finally admitted.

"Maurice… shut up!" Eddy called out through gritted teeth.

"You're part of that damn group, and rats always stick together. So…" The red haired grunt leaned in, his crimson eyes glaring at the grunt to the point it made him wet his pants. "Where. Are. The. Others?" At this point, Maurice felt his whole spirit freeze up. This guy not only had a strong Pokemon, but he also had some kind of geomancy Quirk, which made it hard for him to do anything.

"You… wanna know… where the others are?" Eddy spoke up, getting the red haired male's attention. "Maybe… if you… ask nicely… we'd do it."

This didn't go well for the red haired male before he glanced at his Pokemon and said something that shocked both men.

"Kill him."

"(Thank you)." The Pokemon growled darkly before raising his claw.

"WAIT! NONONONO-"

*SLASH*

Blood splattered through the alleyway as the Pokemon's sharp claw tore through Eddy's chest, killing him instantly. "EDDY!" Maurice cried out in terror before he glared at the red haired male. "You piece of shit! I won't tell you anyt-AUGH!" The red haired male grabbed Maurice's mouth, preventing him from talking.

"I know you won't. But that doesn't mean I have to let you live." The male said darkly as more and more rocks began covering Maurice's body until all but his head were covered. The red haired male touched the ground with his left hand, causing rocks to cover it completely. He looked at Maurice coldly before pulling his rock-covered hand over his face. "In the end, I'll make sure all of you trash is dealt with. And no hero will stop me."

*SQUASH*

The only thing that remained of Eddy and Maurice that night were their bloody corpses. The red haired male and his Pokemon simply walked away without a care in the world.

Their mission to destroy Team Rocket will continue until they find HIM.

**Wow… what a way to end an otherwise calm chapter, am I right? I mean we had a large focus on Class 1-A playing with Pokemon and ended with you-know-who killing two Team Rocket grunts without mercy. But I did warn all of you that this story was gonna get dark, and this was only the beginning. As you can see, I gave Professor Elm, Lyra and that certain someone a Quirk and I will show what Jimmy's Quirk is in the next chapter.**

**Now, I know that all of you might be disappointed with Bakugo not getting Cyndaquil or Izuku getting Chespin, but I already had these teams in mind. Don't worry, I plan on developing all of the relationships between all the characters. Not to mention, I will reveal what Professor Elm offered to Aizawa in the next chapter. **

**Again, if you guys have any Pokemon recommendations for some of the characters, please let me know. Remember, Pokemon up to generation eight are eligible, but no legendaries.**

**As some of you might have seen in the reviews, there's a troll who constantly calls me a pedophile and has done this to other writers as well. The sad part is that this guy made multiple accounts just to do this, so please report him. We can't have some asshole like him stay on this site. And stay safe during this whole crisis because it looks like we'll have to stay home for a long time.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

**Next time: Let the journey begin!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the journey begin!

**Howdy everyone. The 3rd dragneel has finally returned to grace all of you with the third chapter of My Pokemon Academia: Johto Adventures. Man, we're halfway through this damn year and I am happy. Given how much bad stuff happened, most notably COVID 19 and the loss of several celebrities, I just want this year to be done. Besides my birthday coming up, nothing else is on my to do list for 2020.**

**Enough with my self hatred of 2020, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**Firem78910: Everything you suggested is good except Hateena. That caught me off guard.**

**Rhatch89: Thanks.**

**Messiah of authors: Thanks for understanding the types of Pokemon everyone got and trust me, not giving Izuku a Riolu would damage my pride as a writer.**

**Crossovernaru: Thanks dude! I really have to think about how each person would act with each Pokemon to add some development. Trust me, we will see a LOT of funny moments for each character. Yeah, like I told you before, a lot of this story will be DARK.**

**KatoGS123: See? I'm glad someone was able to figure it out! God, eating your own energy would definitely be a great idea.**

**Eo5494: Yes.**

**BanRedfox: Trust me, when you find out who the guy was, you'll be shocked and a bit hyped since he'll have a rivalry with basically everyone. Treecko is just an edgy tsundere, like how Todoroki was prior to the Sports Festival.**

**Fangs of death: Huh, those reasons and Pokemon are really good. I especially like the idea of a blind Riolu(though I'm reluctant to use that, but still).**

**Mastergamer14: The starters are a little too late, but everything else is interesting.**

**Dovah117: While legendaries are off limits, shinies aren't. So I could have some of them get shiny Pokemon.**

**Fairydragon2099: Thanks man.**

**Giblenator: While it would make sense to give Izuku a Goomy, I have another candidate for it.**

**GirlFish: It'll have some dark moments. Nothing that'll give you nightmares. Glad you're liking the story.**

**DragonGamerz: I don't know about Battle Bond, but yeah. I love Greninja.**

**Guest: We'll see about giving Decidueye something like Battle Bond.**

**7: Hehehe, you'll get more. Trust me.**

**Guest number 2: If Mew does appear in this story.**

**Guest number 3: Jirou isn't in this story, but Mina with Salazzle would be cool.**

**Guest number 4: Orbeetle is fitting for Ochaco.**

**Shadowwolf1997: Oh, I completely agree with Houndoom.**

**Guest number 5: This chapter is the beginning of their journey.**

**Megaboy20: Thanks for backing me up man. The asshole has no life.**

**Guest number 6: Glad I haven't disappointed you, hahaha.**

**StarFiction56: I'm mostly sticking to Heartgold and Soulsilver cause I love the former. Pokemon shipping huh? That's funny.**

**Guest number 7: Mega Evolution will definitely be in this story, as will Z-Moves.**

**Guest number 8: Trubbish, no. Phalanx, yes. Inkay… Nah.**

**Yukistorm04: YES! I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD REALIZE WHO WAS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Trust me, they'll have a big role in this story. Jirou ISN'T in this story, sorry. I'm glad you want some Pokemon to stay unevolved and I will be doing that.**

**Guest number 9: Ehh, Pikipek isn't that good.**

**Guest number 10: Maybe. Stain did influence people.**

**Gold Halldorson: Those Pokemon aren't definitely fitting, even Snom.**

**Guest number 11: Move limit still exists, sorry.**

**Guest number 12: I'll think about Aura.**

**Guest number 13: We'll see the Kanto starters in a surprising way.**

**Guest number 14: YES on Sobble with Izuku.**

**Guest number 15: The reason I didn't choose Kanto, Sinnoh or Unova is because we'll see those Pokemon throughout the story.**

**Last chapter: The students of Class 1-A were given the choice of a temporary Pokemon partner, with some having an easier time to choose than others. As they bond with the Pokemon, Lyra shows them how capturing Pokemon works by battling Marill with her new Chikorita. Later that night in Goldenrod City, a woman was about to be assaulted by two men, who are later revealed to be with Team Rocket, only for a stranger with a large Pokemon to come and slaughter the two men, declaring his hatred of Team Rocket.**

**What surprise does the professor have and who was that young man in Goldenrod City? Let's find out…**

'_Professor Elm's lab, night'_

"Here you go, everyone. Help yourselves!" Professor Elm said with a smile as he gestured to a large table, which had multiple plates of different food, ranging from meat to vegetables to pasta. Just looking at the display would make any human salivate in hunger.

"It sucks that Lyra and Jimmy had to go home. They're really missing out." Mina said before shrugging and taking a seat, with the other students, their teacher, Professor Elm and his assistants following suit. Despite wanting to hang out with their new friends, the two new trainers had to go home in order to show their parents their new Pokemon before heading out on their journey. "Oh well."

"What about the Pokemon, professor?" Momo couldn't help but ask Elm, who smiled while gesturing to the right.

"Don't worry about them." The professor said as one of his assistants placed a large plate with several bowls full of brown pellets, each having different fruit on the ground. Each of the Starter Pokemon all widened their eyes in hunger. Once the assistant backed up, the Pokemon didn't waste any time devouring the food.

"Awww, they're so cute when they eat." Ochaco squealed while smiling brightly, seeing how Popplio bounced her food on her nose before eating it.

"Do you use the same food for every Pokemon, professor?" Tenya asked curiously.

"It actually depends on the Pokemon. Some prefer to eat spicy food while some like their food sweet." One of the assistants informed the students. "But we monitor the eating patterns of each of the Pokemon here and make food that fits their desired eating habits."

"Wow, Pokemon research sounds amazing." Izuku said with a big smile on his face. Because of how secluded the islands were, no one in Japan knew how extensive Pokemon research was, so it was a nice change of pace to hear more about it.

"Please, enjoy yourselves. I promise you won't be disappointed." The professor said, allowing the UA students, as well as Aizawa to start eating.

"Oh man! These egg rolls are so good!" Kirishima commented with a satisfied tone.

"And these noodles are so smooth!" Ochaco squealed with a happy smile.

"Thank you for the meal, professor." Aizawa said, now wearing more casual clothes, with his messy hair tied in a ponytail.

"Please, I should be thanking you." Elm replied while waving a hand. "You let me observe your Quirks for my studies. That's more than enough to repay me."

*Chop*

Aizawa's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his head being pulled back. The others stopped eating as they looked at their teacher… whose hair was being chewed on by a certain water Pokemon. "(Hi)!" Totodile said innocently while chewing on the Erasure hero's hair.

"So cute." Tsu said to herself as the other girls cooed at how cute Totodile was.

"Totodile!" One of Professor Elm's assistants quickly stood up and scratched the Johto starter's head, causing him to release Aizawa. "I'm so sorry, mister Aizawa." The Pro reached towards his ponytail, frowning at the saliva Totodile left on it.

"It looks like Totodile has marked mister Aizawa." Shoto said bluntly while calmly eating his food.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Aizawa said while giving Elm a blank stare, making the Professor laugh nervously. He probably should've expected this kind of reaction from Totodile. Once the assistant put Totodile down, the Pokemon then ran over to Aizawa, climbing onto his lap. "Really?"

"Again, I'm so sorry about Totodile. I guess you left a big impression on him. Just… Bare with it for now, please." Elm pleaded a bit to the Pro Hero, who sighed in annoyance while looking down at the smiling Totodile.

'_If it was a cat, I wouldn't say no.' _Aizawa thought before he relented and continued to eat, though he did give Totodile a bit of bread, much to his joy.

"Mr. Aizawa, what is our schedule for tomorrow, if you don't mind me asking?" Tenya spoke up while cleaning his mouth with a napkin. Since he and the others weren't really told what would go on during their visit, the son of the Iida family wanted to ensure he and the others were properly prepared for anything.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Was all Aizawa said as he continued to eat, ignoring the looks on his students' faces.

If only they knew what was about to be offered to them.

'_The next morning'_

*Poke*Poke*

"(Wake up)."

"(They won't wake up if you keep poking them like that)."

"(Well, how else would you do it? I wanna play some more)!"

"(Just let them sleep. It's not like they're leaving today)."

"(THEY'RE LEAVING)?!"

Izuku Midoriya groaned as he felt some weight on his chest. _'I guess my workouts are catching up to me… Wait.' _The greenette slowly opened his eyes, catching a round tan and white ball on his stomach.

Only the ball turned its head completely, staring at Izuku with curious eyes.

"(... Hi)." Rowlet said innocently.

"GUAH!" Izuku, not expecting to see the Pokemon he befriended yesterday, shot up…

*BANG*

"Owww…" Only for his head to slam under the bunk bed he was currently sharing with Iida, making him rub his new bump. "R-Rowlet?"

"Midoriya! What's wrong?!" Tenya hung his head upside down from the top bunk, staring at Izuku as his glasses dropped down. "Are we under attack?! Is it a secret drill Mr. Aizawa had planned for us?!"

"Who's screaming?!" Kirishima jumped out of the bottom bunk, hardening his arms in the event they were being attacked. However, he was then caught off guard when something hugged his leg, which turned out to be Chespin.

"(Surprise)!" Chespin cheered while hugging the Harden Quirk user.

"Chespin?!" Kirishima exclaimed in surprise.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Bakugo roared from the other top bunk, a look of anger and annoyance in his eyes. Everyone quickly shut up due to the value of his voice before Bakugo looked at his sheets… Seeing Litten curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. "And why the hell are you on my bed?!"

"(... You're too loud)." Litten muttered while opening an eye towards Bakugo before going back to his nap.

"Why are the Pokemon in our room?" Tenya asked out loud while taking out his spare glasses, putting them on his eyes so he could see. Like he said, Litten, Rowlet, Torchic, Chespin and Treecko were currently in the room the male students of UA were sleeping in.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked Rowlet while picking him up, causing the Grass and Flying type to smile.

"(We just wanted to see you)." Rowlet said while flying up to Izuku's shoulder, landing on it.

"Oh, I think I get it." Izuku realized before smiling and rubbing Rowlet's head, earning a coo of approval. "I guess they really like us."

"Not all of them." Shoto spoke up from his bunk bed, despite being the only one sleeping on it. He then looked at Treecko, who was leaning against the wall with an uncaring attitude.

"Guess Treecko's still getting used to us, huh?" Kirishima theorized as he picked up Chespin, looking at him. "You have any idea about that, buddy?"

"(No one knows what he's thinking about)." Chespin sighed with a defeated expression.

"(Treecko! At least say good morning to them)." Torchic told the Hoenn starter while mimicking Tenya's hand chop, something said person noticed.

"I see you've adopted some of my hand motions. I'm honored to see you doing such a thing, Torchic!" Tenya said in a proud tone with a sparkle in his eye, making Izuku and Eijiro chuckle nervously.

"(I don't care if they're awake. They'll leave and that's it)." Treecko scoffed before he began to walk away, making the other Pokemon sigh. He was always known for being the lone wolf type, even more than Litten(which is ironic).

"Say, I just had a thought." Kirishima spoke up to get everyone's attention. "If they woke us up, what about the girls?"

'_With the girls'_

"One… Two… THREE!" Mina said as she threw Mudkip in the air, catching her.

"(Hehehehe, again)!" Mudkip exclaimed with a giggle. She loved how outgoing Mina was, so when she and the other female starters(with the exception of Froakie) woke the girls up, they were more than willing to play. A bubble then began to float in front of Mudkip and Mina before popping, surprising them.

"Nice one, Popplio. Can you make a bigger one?" Ochaco asked the water type on her lap, who clapped in response. Taking in a deep breath, Popplio began blowing a bubble from her nose, allowing it to start growing.

"Ochaco, I don't think it's a good idea to blow a big bubble in here." Tsu said bluntly while rubbing Froakie's belly, making him sigh in relief.

"(More to the left… There we goooooo)..." Froakie said with a lazy tone, though he did have a derpy smile on his face. He was so glad someone would give him a belly scratch since he never developed any nails.

"She's right. If we make a mess here, then we would be giving UA a bad reputation." Momo said with a frown, though she still brushed Fennekin's fur with a brush she created. Fennekin then yelped as the brush pulled on a knot. "Oh! Sorry Fennekin."

"(It's okay… Just get it out, please)." Fennekin whimpered, feeling rather uncomfortable with the brush pulling on her hair. Momo used her Quirk to create a pair of scissors from her wrist, quickly cutting the knot off. "(Thank you)." The Creation user giggled a bit at the expression on Fennekin's face before she looked up, only to see the bubble Popplio was making grow MUCH later than she or the others expected. "O-Ochaco?"

"H-Hey, Popplio? I think that's good enough!" Ochaco yelped as Popplio's face was beginning to turn red due to how much air she was putting in the bubble, which was almost the size of the girls in the room.

"(I… Can't… Stoppppp)..." Popplio was able to wheeze out before her eyes rolled back in her head as she moved back, removing her nose from the bubble.

"Okay… No one move." Mina said as she and the others tried backing up, praying that none of them would do something as stupid as popping it.

That was… Until the door opened, revealing one of Professor Elm's female assistants.

"Good morning, every-"

*POP*

Unfortunately, the moment she opened the door, the bubble popped, showering the females, the Pokemon and a large part of the room in water. Each of them blinked in surprise, with Froakie getting over his little daze as he looked around.

"(Ummmm… What happened)?" Froakie asked in a confused tone.

What a way to wake up, am I right?

'_With Professor Elm, a little while later'_

The professor of the Johto Region always had a schedule to follow whenever he started the day. He would wake up, shower, change into a new lab coat(since that was all he wore), say good morning to the Pokemon(though he was surprised to see the Starters sneaking out and going to the rooms where the UA students were sleeping) and get a cup of coffee before studying up on the latest Pokemon news. However, since he did have guests, he decided to have some of his staff make a big breakfast for them, a bit of a start for the little offer he and Aizawa talked about.

So here he was, reading on his tablet while sipping his coffee. "Oh, I-Island plans on having a Pokemon Expo with Professor Sycamore. I wonder if they'll invite the other professors." Elm said to himself with an interested tone. Hearing footsteps, the Johto professor lifted his head to greet the person coming. "Good morn-Oh my." Once his head was raised, he was caught off guard by his female assistant's appearance.

She was completely drenched in water, with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"So... "

"It was a bit of an… accident with Popplio's balloon blowing." The assistant said with a nervous laugh as she took out a small towel to dry her face. "They are awake and will be here soon." Elm merely nodded before he continued to drink his coffee. True to her word, the female students of UA arrived(but not before apologizing for making a mess in the room), followed by the males and their teacher, who strangely carried Totodile in his arms.

"I think this is yours." Aizawa said in an annoyed tone as he handed Totodile to Elm… Only for the water type to jump up and bite his head.

"(I wanna stay with you)!" Totodile giggled as he nibbled on Aizawa's head, making the teacher's brow twitch.

"(He's really embarrassing the name of Pokemon with how he's acting)." Treecko clicked his tongue while shaking his head, though he did stand next to Shoto. The rest of the Pokemon quickly rushed to the bowls of food provided to them, with their humans friends doing the same with the table.

"Thank you for the meal." Everyone said before they proceeded to eat. The selection for breakfast was large, given how many people were inside.

"Professor, I have a question I would like to ask." Tenya spoke up professionally as he added jam onto his toast.

"Yes?" Elm asked as he gently cut his sausage(don't laugh) and took a bite out of it.

"I know that it is legal for those who reach ten years old to start their Pokemon journey, but I'm curious why parents would allow them to travel alone." Tenya asked before taking a big bite of his toast.

"Couldn't the same thing be said about UA or any other high school that focuses on helping young people to use their powers?" Elm asked rhetorically before he put down his utensils. "It is true that most parents wouldn't even think of letting their children walk alone, much less travel around. But because of the Pokemon, that opinion has changed. Unlike many pets you might know, Pokemon have intelligence that matches even humans, so they're the perfect companions for protection."

"But what about funds?" Momo questioned with a curious brow.

"That's actually more simple than you think." One of the assistants said with a smile. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, turning it on. "You see, when a trainer battles someone, their pokedex would register the battle and whoever wins gets a certain amount of money, both from their opponent and from the system. Of course you wouldn't be able to buy a house in a few battles, but it would be useful for buying the necessities."

"What about the Champ?" Bakugo suddenly spoke up, speaking a question his classmates had. "If he's the best in each region, are they loaded?"

"You would think that and while each Champion is given a large sum of money, they're no different from some of the top ten Heroes in Japan." Elm informed with a finger raised. "Of course, many trainers try to take the title of champion every month, though they usually end up losing and being content with training the world." The UA students all took in the information given them to heart. It made sense that the Regions had a currency system for trainers so they wouldn't go broke. And from their short interactions with the Starter Pokemon, it was clear that the Pokemon were very intelligent. "That actually brings me to a decision me and your teacher talked about the other day."

"Huh?" Asked the students with confused expressions. Did Mr. Aizawa thought of something new for them to do today? Hopefully, it involved the starter Pokemon.

"After we're done here. I'll tell you." Was all Aizawa said before he proceeded eating. Though curious, the students merely shrugged it off and continued eating. There was some small talk here and there(with many of them being questions to the professor) before the Japanese inhabitants went for a quick shower and change of clothes. After some time, everyone gathered in the middle of the lab, with the Starter Pokemon in front of them.

"Okay, now it's time we finally talked about it." Elm said with an almost cheerful tone as he clapped his hands together. "You see, before all of you came to Johto, I spoke with your principal and suggested a little field trip within the field trip."

"A what in the what?" Mina asked with a question mark over her head.

"Mmmm, how do I put it simply?" Elm then began to rub his chin in thought.

"What he's saying is that starting today, each and everyone of you will become a Pokemon Trainer." Aizawa spoke up before the professor could even speak.

"EH?!" As expected, the students all gasped in pure shock at their teacher's words. Even the Pokemon were caught off guard by the volume, though they wondered why.

"A-A-Are you s-s-serious, Mr Aizawa? U-Us as trainers?" Izuku stuttered, his green eyes wide in shock.

"It's true." Aizawa said simply, unaffected by his students' reaction. "Principal Nezu thinks that if all of you participate in the Pokemon League, it would give you the chance to understand the culture here, as well as give you the opportunity to show the people here what heroes in training look like. Since most of you have your licenses, you should be able to use your Quirks freely, though that obviously won't be the case for Todoroki and Bakugo." The latter gritted his teeth a bit at the reminder, but held his tongue. "And with professor Elm's blessing, you can start your journey today." To say everyone was both surprised and happy would be a complete understatement. They honestly thought this whole trip would take place in the lab, yet now they were going to travel throughout Johto to be Pokemon trainers?!

"This is… SO AWESOME!" Kirishima shouted while raising his fists high in the air.

"So cool!" Mina added with stars in her eyes.

"Tsu, isn't this great?!" Ochaco asked her friend with a big smile.

"Yeah. It's amazing." Tsu replied, a smile on her face to show her interest in it as well.

"To be allowed to travel… It's an amazing opportunity." Momo declared while putting a hand over her heart, though internally, she was also excited about this.

"As the son of the Iida family, I would be more than honored if you allow us to travel here!" Tenya said while giving Elm a bow. Shoto didn't say anything, though he did give a small nod.

"So we can go around, fighting anyone we want and get paid for it?" Bakugo asked rhetorically before a smirk crossed his face.

"It isn't as simple as that." Elm said, hearing Bakugo's words with a serious expression. "If you challenge a Gym Leader to a battle, you CANNOT use your Quirks to assist your Pokemon. You can use them to help others IF it's necessary. But if you decide to interrupt an official battle with your power, then your trainer license will be revoked and you won't be allowed to enter the Pokemon League for up to a year. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone immediately said in unison. Even someone who usually goes in guns blazing like Katsuki Bakugo knew that having your license revoked would be a step back. "Now, are there any questions?"

"I have one." Izuku said while raising a hand. "Since you're giving us the chance to be trainers, wouldn't we need to choose a Starter Pokemon?" This question brought a smile to the professor's face.

"You already have." Elm said rhetorically while gesturing to the Pokemon. Seeing the opportunity, a large majority of the Pokemon stepped forward, standing in front of their human friends.

"(We already made our choices)." Rowlet said before he flew towards Izuku, landing on his right shoulder. The other Pokemon followed the Alola Starter's example and jumped in the arms of the UA students, though some like Treecko and Litten merely stayed in place. It took the students seconds to realize what the Starters were suggesting.

"There is another question I must ask." Tenya asked while holding Torchic close and turning towards his teacher. "What will you be doing, Mr Aizawa? Are you going to accompany all of us?"

"No, I'm not." Aizawa said firmly while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Each of you has proven yourselves to be able to take care of yourselves, so from this point on, you'll be traveling without a guide." It was clear that despite how much he put them through, Shouta Aizawa was fully confident in all his students, and the nine in front of him were no exception. "While you're out there, I'll be here with the professor."

"Wow, I didn't know you liked science, Mr. Aizawa." Mina asked with a genuinely shocked tone. Honestly, she would've expected the Erasure Hero to just be asleep and make some calls to see how UA was doing.

"I'm not. But there are a few things principal Nezu wanted to know." Aizawa admitted before he felt something pulling his pants. A tired sigh escaped his mouth as he looked down, only to see Totdile giving him a pleading stare. "No."

"(Please)?" Totodile pleaded, making sure to widen his eyes in order to get the maximum effect. It worked when the other Pokemon did it, so it made sense it would work for him too(despite how flawed his logic was). Aizawa continued to stare at the water type before reaching down and picking him up. "(IT WORKED)!" The other Pokemon just sweatdropped in response.

"Now, since we have that figured out, it's time we gave each of you the right equipment." Elm said before nodding to his assistants. Soon, a cart with several Pokedexes, as well as a large box of Pokeballs, several Potions and six Pokegears. "As you know from yesterday, each new trainer is given ten Pokeballs, as well as some Potions and a Pokegear. So please go and-"

"Professor!" Before he could finish, another of his assistants quickly ran to him, a tablet in his hands.

"Yes, Rachel?" Elm asked politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we got an email from Mr Pokemon. He said it's important that you read it." The assistant known as Rachel told him. Smiling sheepishly, Elm grabbed the tablet before giving the students a bow.

"Sorry. Mr Pokemon's a good friend, but he always emails me about new discoveries and it does get a bit hectic." Elm apologized before he began reading the email, only to raise a brow. "Oh."

"Is there something wrong?" Momo asked with a hint of concern.

"No. He said he found a Pokemon egg near his home that's past Cherrygrove City. Must be really rare if he's telling me now." Elm said while scratching the back of his head. "But the problem is that we're kind of busy with all our research to send someone and Jimmy and Lyra did leave already…"

"Then allow us to do this!" Tenya spoke up without hesitation. Most of the other students nodded in agreement, not seeing any problems with doing this. Though...

"Really? Are you sure?" Elm asked with a surprised tone. He wasn't expecting any of them actually offering to pick up the egg.

"Like hell I'm picking up an egg." Bakugo immediately denied with a scowl. Why would he ever accept a delivery job? He wasn't an errand boy!

"Not all of us need to go. As long as at least one of us goes to pick up the egg, it wouldn't hurt the others when they travel." Izuku stated logically while rubbing his head.

"Thank you! You don't know how much I appreciate this." Elm thanked the students with a grateful tone, though it wasn't necessary since he had already done so much for them. "Please get the supplies provided. The first gym is in Violet city, which is at least a day or two away if you walk. Remember to focus on both yours and your Pokemon's needs and don't be afraid to catch any Pokemon along the way. Of course, seeing Lyra catch Marill should give you an idea as to how to catch." Everyone nodded before they stepped forward, grabbing a sizable amount of supplies. "This journey is not only a chance to explore a new land, but it also gives you the opportunity to bond with the Pokemon. Be sure to embrace your bonds and never forget to push beyond your limits. To go beyond…" Elm then posed in a way that sort of resembles All Might. "PLUS ULTRA!"

Almost immediately, the professor was given a round of applause, his little speech igniting a fire within the UA students' hearts.

Now they had a new goal: to face the Pokemon League and become champion.

'_Goldenrod City, around the same time'_

The police weren't necessarily an uncommon thing to see in the bustling city of Goldenrod. After all, given the high number of crimes that occurred on a daily basis, it was only natural for the police to go on patrol.

However, murder was a different story.

Despite how often crimes occurred, no one was ever actually killed in one of them, so when news spread of two bloody corpses being found in an alleyway, that caused more than a few heads to turn.

One of the many police cars that were on the scene opened, revealing a middle aged man with faded black hair combed to the right and grey eyes. He wore a dark brown suit over a white button up shirt, a lavender tie, a light brown trench coat, dark brown pants and grey shoes. Closing the door, he proceeded to the caution tape, seeing one of his fellow officers standing on the other side. Reaching into his pocket, the man took out a gold badge, presenting it to the officer. Seeing the badge, the officer nodded before lifting the tape, allowing the man to walk through. As he got closer, the smell of blood entered the man's nose, making him frown.

"Looker." One of the detectives called out to the man, kneeling next to what looked like a body that was covered in a body.

"So, who do we have?" Looker asked as he reached the detective, staring down at the body.

"We have two bodies, mauled to hell. Luckily, the faces aren't that torn up, so we can get some identity off them." The detective said while standing up, shaking his head. "Whoever killed them really wanted them dead. The claw marks are a mystery though."

"Claw marks?" Looker questioned with a raised brow.

"Check out vic number two. Something slashed his chest, cutting through his heart." The detective suggested as the two walked to the other body bag, opening it to reveal the second corpse. Like the second detective said, there was a large claw mark on his chest.

"It has to be a Pokemon. Those claw marks wouldn't be possible for a Quirk user." Looker theorized, his frown deepening even more. "Still, to drag Pokemon into a murder is disgusting."

"Yeah, but that's not the worse part." The other detective spoke up before he pulled out a small evidence bag, showing the torn R on one of their shirts. "Recognize this?" As soon as Looker looked at the bag, his eyes widened before he gritted his teeth.

"Team Rocket." Looker hissed, his left fist clenching in anger.

"Looks like they're making a comeback and someone doesn't want them to." The detective said before looking at the sky, "Question is: Who's doing the killing and how do we find them?"

Little did either detective know… Someone was watching them from the crowd, making sure to lower their fedora to avoid being seen.

'_So it really is coming back. And they didn't even bother to let me.' _The person with the fedora thought in anger before they began to walk out of the crowd. _'None of these fools even realize what is coming.' _A dark smirk appeared on their face. _'Still… The newly revived Team Rocket could be what I need to rule the regions. Only time will tell.'_

**Pretty damn ominous, huh? I just love having these dark moments occur in a story because they add a sense of mystery. I bet you guys know who that fedora wearing guy is, so I won't say anything about that. And obviously, Looker will play a big role in the story… along with an assistant I doubt any of you would guess correctly.**

**So yeah, everyone is going to start their Pokemon journey, which is where this story REALLY picks up. I know it might feel like a disappointment to stop here, but I assure you, the next chapter will come with more action. **

**Speaking of Pokemon, man. The Journeys anime is picking up with everything that I honestly feel sad if Asha ends up leaving. But as Tony Stark said: "Part of the journey is the end."**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

**Next time: The journey starts today**


End file.
